


It's not one goodbye

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Kudos: 13





	It's not one goodbye

Daniil was leaving F1, Yes he was sad but he will really miss someone and it's Pierre.  
He wasn't ready to leave him.

"We can continue to see each other," said Pierre after one hug from Daniil

"I know but it's won't be the same," said Daniil

He has spent so much time with Pierre together, where they have started to become friends but they also become lovers.  
But they will be not together anymore.  
While Daniil was deep in his thought Pierre kissed him and say "Maybe you can support me as my partner ?"

Daniil was surprised because they never really talked about their future and that now Pierre was talking about the future has made him speechless.

"I want to continue with you, I don't want to break up with you. So if you want we can be together"

Daniil kiss him and say "I love you"

"I love you too and so much" say Pierre

Daniil was sitting on Pierre lap and they have makeout for a while until Daniil says "You make me the happiest and I'm ready for the future with you"


End file.
